


Pitstop at the Bar

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Drunkenness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tipsy is the name of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitstop at the Bar

“I’m telling you, Angie, he had it coming!” Grell slurred, wrapping an arm around her business partner. “You shoulda seen the way that he looked at me!”

Angelina giggled, more than a little tipsy herself. “But did you have to smash him into the road? We had to  _run_ to get out of there in time!”

Grell laughed slightly, pleased at the thought. “You’d think they couldn’t lose two red people easily, but- but-” She hiccuped slightly, and if she wasn’t already leaning on Angelina, she would’ve swayed. “Humans are  _stupid._ Except for yooooou, Angie~”

With that, the drunk reaper purred, nuzzling her face into Angelina’s cheek, who only turned even more red and giggled further. “Come on, come onnnn, not  _now,”_ she whined, shoving at the immortal. “We gotta toast. To red!”

She lifted her glass, and with a groan and a grin, Grell followed suit. “To red!” Red like them, like blood, and like the color that tinted their cheeks.


End file.
